Pirate
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: '"Jack Sparrow! I liked you!" She shrieked. He smiled at her. "Pirate." He answered as he made to step out of the cell.'Jack Sparrow is a pirate, you can't trust him.


**Hello everybody. This is my first one-shot. It describes what a bastard Jack is. Well, no is doesn't but it shows how pirate-y Jack is. **

**Anyhoo, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"What in bloody hell are you doing up there?" She hissed to the pirate up on the ship. He grinned cheekily back at her.<p>

"Trying to commandeer it." He replied. She ran aboard the ship fastest she could, which really wasn't that fast.

"Steal one, you mean?" She asked softly. Jack eyes flickered to her, annoyed momentarily.

"I prefer using the word commandeer, lass." He replied with an annoyed tone. Her eyes toned down on the anger, focused to her soft gaze and tried to look like she wasn't feeling anything. A soft frown upon her face, she sill looked at him. Feeling her stare on him, he gazed at her, and saw her for the first time.

He never thought he'd spent so much time studying a female. Her eyes were emerald green, the most beautiful jewel ever. Her mouth jutted out into a perfect, natural pout. Her skin not ghostly pale, but a right shade of pale, still managing to look absolutely translucent.

However, her most distinguishable beauty, was her hair. Her fringe was swept acorss her forehead, she often looked up from her hair. Her fiery red hair spilled over her pale shoulder and down her back, the contrast extreme, the waves messy but beautiful. Another half was pulled up into a messy bun, with stray waves framing her face. His eyes strayed down and looked at her body, her dress was low cut but not low enough to be recognized as whores. Her body was curvaceous but not too indecent and the dress hugged her body the right way.

Her frown deepened and he just grinned again. "Your body is nothing to be ashamed of, love." He said as she showed again, no expression. The two guards showed up at the dock, out of breath.

"You two! You're not supposed to be here!" They exclaimed. She turned towards them, pointing to herself in confusion. The two guards looked at her for a while, liking what they see. Jack cleared his throat loudly. They turned back to him.

They started arguing when they heard a splash in the waters. Jack's head snapped towards her. "I take you won't be saving her then?" He asked the guards.

"Elizabeth Swann." There was something bitter that distorted her voice. Jack ripped of his coat and effects, handing them to the guards.

"Do not lose these." He warned as he jumped into the water. She narrowed her eyes at the way he never hesitated in saving Elizabeth.

A life is a life, she decided as she walked over to take a look at Elizabeth. He had hoisted her out of the water and onto the deck. Pulling out his knife, he cut her corset and pulled it off her, giving it to Murtogg. Elizabeth sat up and coughed water out of her lungs. Hesitantly, the other girl offered her a hand. Elizabeth looked up to look at her. She accepted and stood up. "Angeli-" She was wrenched away from the girl.

The governor took off his own coat and draped it over his daughter's shoulders, not even looking at the other girl once. She followed the governor and his daughter. "Governor, I-" She started, but was cut off by the governor. He turned back and glared at her.

"Rayanne Smith. Do not say anything. Do not forget who you are." He snapped. A flash of regret and sadness crossed over her face.

"Father! Commodore, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked her father.

"I believe thanks are in order." Commodore Norrington reached his hand out for him to shake. Jack looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. Norrington grabbed his arm and flipped his sleeve up. There was a P branded on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" The commodore smirked.

"Hang him!" The governor exclaimed.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." Norrington pushed his sleeve up further to reveal the sparrow tattoo on his arm. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow , isn't it?" He asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship Captain." The commodore said, sarcasm dripping like honey in his tone.

"I'm in the market as it were." He replied, his smirk fading.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy replied, handing the commodore Jack's effects. Jack reached out like he wanted to take them, but pulled back his hand.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington said, unsheathing his sword."And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt theworst pirate I've ever heard of." He said in laugh.

"But you have heard of me." Jack said, with a triumphant look. The commodore glared at him, and ordered him to be pulled along in chains. The girl followed them.

"Governor, he saved Eliza-" The governor whirled around to look at her, his eyes clouded with anger.

"Rayanne! Will you shut it for a moment? Don't think I don't know about your acting!" He yelled.

She winced back, still following them. She didn't know why, but she could not see the governor kill this man who saved a life. She was hurt, yes, but she couldn't care less. She used to act, but she was trying to change her personality now.

"He is a pirate, miss Smith." The commodore interjected.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Elizabeth retorted.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." He said again.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said as the man fit chains on his hands.

"Indeed." Norrington answered.

"Finally." He said as he threw the chains over the person nearest to him without looking at who she was. He looked at the one he'd captured. Long red waves, it was the other girl, Rayanne.

"Knew you'd warm up to me." He whispered in her ear. There was non reponse from her. No one lowered their guns, not giving a damn whether Rayanne got killed in the process or not. However, the commodore had been friends with Rayanne since she was small.

"Rayne..." He whispered.

The chains tightened around her neck. Her hands went up to her neck. "Lower your guns!" Norrington ordered. "Commodore, my effects please." Jack said pleasantly.

"Commodore!" He said again. The commodore handed Jack's effects to him and he took the pistol first, spinning her to him, he pointed it to her head. "Rayanne, isn't it?" He asked, smiling at her. She looked up at him, who was so much taller than her, and nodded. "If you'd be so kind." He said. She hesitanted.

"Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." He said. She took the hat and placed it on his head.

"Now if you'd be very kind." He said motioning to the other things he had. She took them, stowing his compass in his pocket. She put on his coat for him, hugging him while doing it. He smirked at the commodore, who was looking away. She strapped up his belt. "Easy on the goods, darling." He smirked. She frowned slightly at him.

"Run away." She whispered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He exclaimed, letting her go and pushing her to the crowds of Port Royal. The commodore caught her.

"Put her in jail." The governor said. Her head whipped around in total disbelief.

"What? I-" She was cut off.

"For aiding the escape of _Captain _Jack Sparrow." The governor spat out his name like something disgusting. The navy grabbed her arms, and pulled her towards the cells.

She was thrown into an empty cell. She sighed. Why did she always get into trouble? Her bad record with the governor, probably.

She threw herself the furthest away from the other pirates in the jail.

* * *

><p>The cell door burst open and someone was thrown at her feet. He was unconscious. She bent down to try and wake him. When it didn't work, she pulled him to lean against the wall. She shook her head and smiled as she saw who it was. "Captain Jack Sparrow." She said softly. She sat down next to him, and noticed that the other pirates stopped staring and whistling at her. She stayed this way, next to him.<p>

He woke up, and smiled. He was right next to the girl he threatened, Rayanne. He was in such a position he could look down her dress. When she caught him staring, she had got up on her feet and he followed.

"Why're ye here, love?" He asked curiously. She smiled back at him.

"Aiding you." She answered. He grinned brightly.

"Ah, can't resist the Jack Sparrow charms, can you?" He leaned in close to her. She only looked back at him with the same expression she always had on. He stepped back.

"You know, love, if you don't say anything soon, I would think you're mute." He said, half annoyed.

She laughed. "I have been very straightforward once before. That caused me the relationship I had between the governor. That is why I don't talk much." She said.

They sometimes talked, and they ignored each other. And sometimes, they just sat there, looking at each other. "You know, love, I would love to have some rum. I miss Tortuga" He sighed, two sentences irrelevant to each other. She smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Captain Jack, may I remind you-" She was cut off by Jack suddenly very close to her. He stepped forward, and she took a step back.

"Love." He breathed.

She opened her mouth to talk but Jack covered her mouth. Removing his hand, he quickly replaced it with his lips. She was taken by surprise, but she recovered and tried to pull away. Jack gripped her shoulders, preventing her from doing so.

She first hesitated, but started to kiss back when there was noise. "This ain't the armoury." A voice said. They quickly pulled away from each other. There was two men coming down the stairs. Jack grinned at the shocked Rayanne.

"You are brilliant, love."

They turned to look at Jack.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." Koehler said, glaring at Jack. He glanced at Rayanne. "Got yourself a pretty lass too."

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg added, spitting into the cell. Rayanne frowned. Jack glanced at Rayanne and back at them.

"Well, gentleman. How about you let me go, and I trade you her?" He grinned, gesturing to Rayanne.

The two studied Rayanne, and she wanted to disappear through the walls. They were undressing her with their stares.

"Jack Sparrow!" She yelled at him. He covered his ears and winced.

"Wow, I shouldn't have judged you too quickly, love." He said. He turned to the two men.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

" You know nothing of Hell." Koehler said. He then unlocked the door and grabbed her, she struggled madly but didn't succeed.

"Jack Sparrow! I liked you!" She shrieked. He smiled at her.

"Pirate." He answered as he made to step out of the cell.

Twigg slammed the door. "Pirate." He replied to Jack's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Cool, it's the first time I've written a girl without black hair black eyes. <strong>


End file.
